Family fun
by smallvillephantom14
Summary: Sams parents are throwing a get together for their family and Danny's been invited... let the torment begin! After PP!
1. Chapter 1

Happy really, really, late holidays! I was originally going to post this around X-mas time but I forgot I typed it so…yeah, ENJOY!

BTW this takes place after Phantom Planet!

-DP-

Sam grunted in frustration as she finished slipping on her black pantyhose. She never understood why she had to dress 'nicely' when her mother hosted the family Hanukkah dinner, she hated it! In fact she didn't just hate dressing up she hated having to deal with her other family members, they were just as snobby as her parents were! She sighed as she fiddled with the slip of her dress so it fit her properly and then turned to the mirror and studied her reflection, making sure that short black and purple strapless dress was covering her properly before opening her door and heading down the steps to the family room. Where she knew her unwanted company was waiting for her.

As soon as she entered the living room all of her family gave her looks of disgust due to what she was wearing. We'll all except for her motorized grandmother, whom of which just shot her a look of sympathy as she drove herself past Sam and into the handicap accessible part of the living room.

"Well something's don't change, do they?" Sam's aunt Ella said snidely as Sam quietly sat in the darkest corner of the room trying to ignore her aunt's comment.

"Dose she ever take pride in how she looks?" her aunt asked her mother. Pamela's face turned pale at her older sister's question, she was so sick of being the 'Bad mother' as her family put it. They were always on her case about how to raise her rebellious daughter. It didn't help Pamela when her mother chimed in as well.

"Yes why can't she be more like her cousin Melody," the old woman rasped.

"She actually looks like a presentable young lady and not mention she already has a fine young man to accompany her." The old woman said as she pointed to Sam's blonde headed cousin Melody and her boyfriend Richard. Richard sent an apologetic look in Sam's direction and Sam just gestured saying it wasn't his fault.

Furious and not knowing what else to say Pamela contradicted her mother.

"Samantha's fashion choices may not always be appropriate but she does have a grand boyfriend!" Pamela snapped. Sam's head shot up 'Did my mother just call Danny a** grand Boyfriend**?' Sam thought in disbelief. Everyone except Sam, Jeremy, and Pamela laughed.

"Oh really Now?" Melody asked "Then where is this GRAND Boyfriend?"

"We didn't invite him because my wife and I where under the impression that we were only going to be among family members, but now that you've brought it up…. Samantha dear, why don't you call and invite him over?" Jeremy stated sweetly to his daughter. Sam didn't need to be told twice, she immediately jumped up, ran to the kitchen to dialed Danny's number. She waited impatiently for a few moments until he picked up.

"Hello?" he said sleepily, Sam suddenly felt guilty for calling him knowing that he hardly had any sleep over the last week.

"Hey Danny" she said slowly

"Sam? Why are you calling me? Not that I don't like talking to you or anything because I totally do! I just thought you said you wouldn't be able to talk to me today because of that family," Danny paused to yawn "Thingy you're having."

"Well actually my parents wanted me to invite you over to meet everyone." Sam said nervously.

"WHAT!"

Sam jumped when she heard Danny's phone hit the floor with a loud SMACK but just as quickly as his voice left, it came back again.

"S-Sam a-a-ar-are you Sure that that's a good idea, I mean we have only been Dating for a month now and I thought you said that you didn't want to go public with our relationship because you 'didn't want to deal with the hassles of being the girlfriend of an International superhero' and truthfully I'm not sure I can handle the rest of your family I mean your Grandma Manson is cool, but your mom and dad scare me and…." Danny said in a rush only to be cut off by Sam.

"Danny please, for me?" She begged. But when Danny only responded with an unsure moan she decided that she would pull out the big guns. "I don't like to be alone with them either they drive me insane! My Mom and Dad really want you here though. I think their trying to brag about me dating you; I mean my mother even called you a grand boyfriend."

"WHAT!"

Sam Flinched at Danny's surprised yelp.

"I thought your Parents HATED me."

"I thought so too, but they seemed to have miraculously changed their mind…. This could be a chance to get on their good side." Sam said.

"Their good side…." Danny repeated in wonder. "Sam I'll be over in a few!" he exclaimed gleefully as if he had just been offered a million bucks.

"Thanks Danny! Oh and your probably going to want to dress nicely." Sam explained

"Alright, Love you!"

"Love you too, bye."

Sam hung up the Phone with a satisfied smile before heading back into the living room.

"He said he'd be here in a few." She said as she took her place in the small dark corner of the room.

-DP-

Danny was busy trying to look presentable for Sam's family after all if he was going to get on Mr. & Miss. Mansons good side he was going to have to look immaculate. He quickly took a shower, dried himself and put on his black tuxedo and white dress shirt. He then stood in front of his mirror for a total of 5 minutes trying to tie his bowtie the right way, but after failing miserably a number of times he quickly asked his sister jazz for help.

"So why are you dressing up again?" jazz asked as she fiddled with her brother's bowtie.

"Because this could be a chance to get Sam's Mom and Dad to like me!" he said with emphasis.

"I appreciate that you care enough about Sam's family Danny, but you really don't need their approval." Jazz said.

"I do so!" Danny replied

"What would make you think that?" Jazz asked.

"I-I heard Mr. & Miss. Manson talking to Sam a few weeks ago and they said that if Sam stayed with me they would disown her…. And I don't want to be the reason she gets kicked out of the house." Danny said quietly.

-DP-

Sam felt her blood pressure begin to rise as she listened to her extended family make fun of her boyfriend. The person who was making Sam's blood boil the most was her cousin melody. Practically every nerve in her body was screaming at her to hit the blond devil and she most likely would have too, if the doorbell hadn't of rung.

"Oh that must be him" Sam said as she stood up from the chair. Though melody and her mother jumped to their feet first.

"Oh, no need to get up Samantha." Sam's aunt Trisha said.

"Yeah we'll get the door." Melody added.

Sam scoffed as she watched the two exit the room to answer the door.

-DP-

Danny lifted his hand to knock again but the door opened before he got the chance to.

In the door way stood a young blonde girl with a pink and white frilly dress, she stood there staring at Danny with her mouth hanging open.

"You're…the kid who saved the planet." The blonde said slowly.

-DP-

Review please XD


	2. Chapter 2

My gosh, I didn't really expect to get so many reviews! I mean 46, that's crazy amazing and I'm so glad you all liked it! Anyway here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

-DP-

"Um… yeah, I'm the kid that saved the planet," Danny said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, because his other hand was occupied by a few black roses that he had picked up for Sam. "Though I prefer to be called Danny….Uh where's Sam?"

The blonde headed girl just continued to stare at Danny for a few moments before she seemed to snap back into reality.

"Right so you're the gothic nightmare's….. Boyfriend?" she asked in disbelief.

"Ok, 's _not_ a gothic nightmare! And, 2. Yes _I'm her boyfriend_ and quite frankly I'm happy that I am!" Danny growled and the blonde shrunk back a bit from the door way. "I'm guessing you're her cousin Melody?"

The blonde shook her head yes. "How'd you know that?"

"Sam's told me a lot about you." Danny answered flatly.

"Danny!"

Danny looked up to see Sam making her way towards the door. He felt his legs go numb at the sight of her.

"Sam….Y-you l-lo-look really a-amazing!" Danny gasped out in awe, before his left leg went intangible and he fell forward and soon the welcome mat was an inch from his nose.

"Danny!" Sam called out in worry as she rushed to his side and pulled him back on to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Danny replied sheepishly as a blush dusted over his face. After all Sam was dressed extremely nice and…. he made himself look like a bumbling idiot. 'Way to go Fenton' Danny mentally slapped himself. "Uh….Here these are for you." Danny said with a shy smile as he held out the bundle of black roses.

"Aww... Danny thanks!" Sam said as she leaned forward to take a whiff of the dark flowers. "Where did you even mange to find these?" she asked with a smile before she leaned in and kissed Danny on the nose.

"Ok I'm sorry but there is just no way that _this_ is happening." Melody interjected. "How much is she paying you?"

"Paying me?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I'm not paying him anything!" Sam proclaimed before she grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen.

Once inside Sam pulled out a heavy vase from one of the cabinets. Danny watched from the other side of the room as she filled the vase with water, her hands tightly griping the sides of it. Her hands were shaking with….. Well Danny wasn't sure if they were shaking with sadness or rage.

"Sam?" Danny inquired softly. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine" Sam growled out as she placed the roses in the vase and slammed the cabinet above her shut.

"No you're not." Danny said softly as he wrapped his arms around her midsection. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just frustrated with my family right now… Danny, it's nothing really." Sam sighed as she placed her hands on his cold ones.

"Hmmm" Danny hummed "Your cousin's a jerk. I can see why you're frustrated."

"It's not just my cousin." Sam replied sourly, glaring at the wall in front of her.

"If it makes you feel better we could invite your family to the Fenton thanksgiving gathering, the turkey seems to be attracted to the color yellow." Danny said with a mischievous smile.

Sam broke out into a fit of laughter as an image of an ordinary turkey dinner coming to life and trying to eat her predominately blonde family's hair. 'Ha ah, the perks of having black hair.' Sam thought lightheartedly.

"How do you always do that?" Sam asked with a smile.

Danny farrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Do what?" He asked

Sam's smiles widened "Always know what to say to cheer me up."

Danny blushed "To be honest…. I'm grasping at straws. All I know is I hate to see you upset."

-DP-

Happy late Dannyversity! I was going to put this up on Tuesday but I had problems with my internet router! But anyway I figured I'd celebrate Dannyversity with some much need DXS fluff! XD

Review please!

PS. Sam and Danny will deal with the full family next chapter So hang with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! And thank you all for the reviews I can't believe how many I have! XD**

**Anyway here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it! I went back and changed a few grammar problems for this chapter, please leave a review!**

**_DP_**

Danny was a nervous wreck as he followed Sam to the family room; they stopped just outside of the dreaded rooms door and Sam looked at him with concern.

"You ok? You look like you're ready to pass out." Sam said with unease.

"I _fee_l like I'm ready to pass out," Danny said as he pulled at his bowtie. "What if they don't like me or if I screw up or_"

Sam suddenly kissed Danny on the lips and Danny's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon found himself kissing her back. The two remand lip locked for a number of minutes until Sam pulled away gasping for air. Danny tried to continue the kiss, but Sam covered his mouth with her hand and let out a light laugh.

"I need to breathe a lot faster than you do, remember." Sam said with a smile as she placed her forehead against Danny's. Danny whined in protest.

Sam just laughed again at Danny's reaction. "Feeling any better?" she asked

Danny pulled Sam's hand off his mouth and kissed it lightly before smiling back at Sam. "Yeah I think that kiss of yours chased my jitters away."

"Good, let's hope they stay away." Sam replied as she took Danny's hand and pulled him into the family room.

The chattering that had been going on in the family room died down at the sight of Danny and Sam. It was obvious that Melody had already told everyone about her encounter with Danny.

Danny stared at the occupants of the room in silence, not entirely sure what to do. Sam seemed to be facing the same dilemma as she tightened her grip on Danny's hand.

The 2 minutes of awkward silence came to an end when Danny felt someone tugging on his black tux jacket. Danny looked down next to him to find a young boy with blond hair and big blue eye's looking up at him with wonder.

"Danny Phantom!" the 4 year old squealed as he hugged Danny's leg. The unexpected action almost caused Danny to lose his balance, but nonetheless he smiled down at the young boy before scooping him up off the ground. Danny then noticed that the kid was carrying a few small action figures, one was of his ghost form, the other was of Vlad and the last one was of his human form. Danny cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the toys. 'When did toy companies start making those?' Danny thought. The young blonde noticed that Danny was looking at his toys and held them up for Danny to see.

"These are mine's!" the 4 year old told Danny very seriously. "But you can play's with them's too! See these two are you's and this one's Vlad, he's BAD'S." The 4 year old declared and threw the Vlad figurine on to the floor to prove his point.

Sam and Danny burst out laughing at the action. Sam bent over and picked the small toy off the ground and handed it back to her cousin. Who just gave her a goofy grin.

"Thank you's Sam's" the little boy replied and the rest of the occupants in the room sighed at his cuteness.

"So you've showed me your toys and you know my name, but I don't know yours." Danny inquired.

"My name's is Zack!" the little boy replied in excitement, after all he was talking to his hero.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Zack." Danny said with a smile as he placed the young blonde back on the floor. The young toddler wobbled his way back to his Mom who picked him up off the floor before flashing a smile at Danny.

"So you're the boy Sam was telling my husband and I all about," She probed "Well it's a real honor to meet you, why don't you and Sam take a seat. My name is Rebecca by the way and this is my husband Simon. You've already met my youngest Zackary, " She said before covering the side of her mouth like she was telling a secret " though he prefers Zack." She whispered. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Zack not Zackary, easy enough, I'll keep that in mind." Danny replied with a lopsided grin. Rebecca giggled lightly and looked over towards Sam and winked. Sam grinned at her aunt's secret message, typically when her aunt winked like that it meant that she approved.

Rebecca and Simon were Sam's favorite aunt and uncle, they were the poorest in the family because Rebecca refused her portion of Sam's Grandfather's , and Rebecca's father's, Money that was left behind after He died. Rebecca refused the cash because she was convinced that money corrupted people's souls.

Yes her aunt was a little bit on the odd side, but Sam loved her anyway. Her aunt Rebecca ran a vet clinic out in Huston Texas and her husband Simon was an astronomer. They also had an older son by the name of William, who used to be in Africa serving in the peace core. Emphases on _had_ though, William fell sick and died last year from cancer. His death completely tore her aunt and uncle apart, this was the first time Sam had seen them in a few years. So she couldn't help but tackle them both with a hug.

"When did you get here?" She asked with happiness. Sam's aunt and uncle laughed,

"We just got here a couple of minutes ago." Her uncle Simon said.

"Yes while you and your boyfriend were having that sweet moment in the kitchen." Her aunt Rebecca teased as she bounced Zack up and down on her knee from where she was sitting.

Sam turned red and Danny rubbed his neck.

But they both jumped at the sound of Sam's Dad, Jeremy, clearing his throat.

"So what did that _moment _happen to pertain?" Jeremy gritted out.

Danny paled, 'Wonderful, He hates me even more…. But all I ever did was comfort her.' Danny thought. Danny turned toward Jeremy and was about to open his mouth but Sam's aunt Rebecca cut him off and probably saved his butt.

"Oh calm down Jerry. Your worse than our grandfather sometimes, Danny was just cheering her up." Rebecca replied dismissively.

"Don't call me Jerry." Jeremy growled out and folded his arms over his chest as he slouched slightly in his chair.

'Thank you Rebecca!' Danny thought in glee, glad that Jeremy wasn't mad at him. 'Though now I know Sam's dad hates the nickname Jerry, I file that info away for now.'

"Well Mr. Phantom, are you going to take a seat or no?" An old raspy voice called, Danny turned around to find an old woman motioning for him and Sam to come take a seat next to her.

"Uh… sure?" Danny replied and sat down next to the older woman and Sam sat down next to Danny.

"My name is Rosa, I'm Palma's Mother and Samantha's Grandma." The old woman rasped as she stuck her hand out for Danny to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Danny replied and shook her hand.

Sam's Grandmother smiled, "You have quite the grip and you know what they say about men with strong grips?" She asked with a smile.

"No not really, what?" Danny asked.

"Whoa, hey, yeah Danny doesn't need to hear that mother." Another woman in a Victorian dress said as she took the glass of wine out of Rosa's hand. "I think you've had enough to drink, thank you very much!"

"Trisha give me back my drink right now!" Rosa yelled "I'm plenty old enough to know when I get too drunk!" she claimed as she tried to steal the wine glass from Trisha but failed.

"Yeah, I think not." Trisha replied before turning towards Danny and smiling. "My name is Trisha, I'm melody's mother and Sam's favorite aunt."

Danny raised an eyebrow he was pretty sure that Sam had told him she hated her aunt Trisha, but he was trying his best to get on everyone's good side so he just nodded.

Sam scowled next to him and mumbled "Control freak." Under her breath.

Trisha ignored Sam, or maybe she just didn't hear her, and pointed to were melody was sitting.

"I believe you've already met my daughter," she said, and Danny nodded, He remember melody all too well. Trisha then pointed to a red head boy that was sitting next to melody, "This is Melody's boyfriend Richard."

Richard waved shyly at Danny before returning his gaze to his ice water was drinking. 'Well, I'd hate to be that guy' Danny thought before he glanced around the room again and sighed. 'This is going to be a long night' Danny thought.

-DP-

Read and review guys and I'll try to get the next chapter up faster, especially sense school is out XD

Sorry if this chapter seems kind of slow, I'm typing this while watching comedy central.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I finally got over my writers block! It's a modern day miracle! Anyway please enjoy the story! And leave a review for me will you!**

**-DP-**

After the wine incident Danny and Sam decided to move, well it was more like Danny begged Sam if they could move and she complied. Especially since she kinda picked up on the fact that her drunken grandmother was hitting on him, hard, and Danny looked like he was having a silent heart attack.

So Danny sat down next to Sam's aunt Rebecca and Sam sat down next to him without a second thought.

"So Danny," Sam's aunt Trisha began. "Why would a boy like you be interested in my batty niece?"

The majority of Sam's relatives laughed at the comment, with the exception of her parents, her Dad's mother, and her aunt Rebecca and Uncle Simon.

Danny only scowled.

"She's not batty; I mean granted she likes bat's but she's not batty." He defended. "Besides, she was my best friend for the longest time, when everyone else was avoiding me because I was the creepy boy from a ghost hunting family. She stuck with me through thick and thin, always encouraging me to do the right thing, and if it weren't for Sam I would of never became Danny Phantom in the first place. I'm just sorry that it practically took the end of the world for me to get up enough nerve to tell her I loved her. " He smiled as he reached over and entwined his hand in Sam's. His smile erupted into a grin when he met Sam's amethyst eyes. Her lavender lip's pulling into a blissful smile.

Melody made gaging noises. "Oh please… That is the fakest line of crap I have ever heard anybody utter! Seriously Sam If you're gonna hire him to try and one up me then you should at least make-."

"It's not fake or made up! AND I DID NOT HIRE HIM!" Sam declared, balling her fists up in anger before she launch from her seat.

"Whoa! Sam!" Danny cried as he jumped up and stopped Sam from attacking her cousin.

"Danny move!" Sam said as she tried to push past him, but Danny wouldn't let her. "I'm going to bash that witches face in!"

"No you're not! She's still your cousin Sam. You're not supposed to hit your family!" Danny grunted as he tried to hold her back.

"Ok that's it! We need to have a family meeting! All Mansons kitchen NOW!" Sam's aunt Rebecca barked.

It was a rare thing to see Sam's aunt yell, so it wasn't to surprising when everyone shut up and did what she said.

Danny had a feeling that Rebecca's wraith was probably equal too, or greater then Sam's. He made a mental note not to piss her off.

"Danny, Richard, stay here in the living room till we all get back it will only be a couple of minutes. Oh and do you boy's think you could watch Zach for me till the, "Rebecca paused to fashion the right words. "Family meeting… Is over?"

Richard shakily shook his head no. "I-I don't get A-along with K-K-kids very well…."

Rebecca frowned and was about to open her mouth to say something but Danny beat her to it.

"I don't mind watching him, I love little kids." Danny said with a goofy grin.

Sam watched from the entrance of the living room, everyone else had already filed into the kitchen, but she wanted to hear what her aunt was going to say to Danny.

A warm smile was on her face as she watched Danny pick Zack up while making rocket lift-off noise's before declaring 'blast off', throwing him into the air and catching him again.

Zack's whole face lit up with glee and his cute belly laugh seemed endless.

Rebecca smiled and glanced over at Sam with a small wink. This meant she approved of how he handled kids.

Sam watched as her aunt made her way towards the entrance and shut the door behind her.

"I'm guessing everyone went to the kitchen?" Rebecca said after she had scanned the empty hallway.

"Uh… Yeah." Sam replied as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "And thanks for…..Intervening, back there. If you hadn't of, I think I would have ripped Melody to pieces…."

"Truthfully I don't blame you that girl is a manipulative, controlling, little brat. But then again I shouldn't seem so surprised because her mother is the same way." Rebecca scowled.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Though Danny was right for stopping you, and I'm very glad he did."

Sam sighed, "I know….."

"I like Danny he seems like a good kid and I think he would make a good Dad."

Sam's whole face went red. "I, Uh… Heh….. Isn't a bit early to be talking about that?"

Rebecca laughed. "I suppose it is, though I really do like Danny he has a good heart. He kinda reminds me of William…"

Sam watched as her aunt's eyes slowly became misty at the mention of her dead son. Rebecca wiped her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths so she could recompose herself.

Sam hugged her. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Don't be he's in heaven now…" Rebecca replied with a trembling lip.

"Right heaven…." Sam said. She forgot her aunt was Christian. The Jewish belief behind the afterlife was a bit different than the one that her aunt shared. Sam didn't say anything about it though, it wasn't her place.

"Come now then, why don't we head to the kitchen. I'm sure everybody's in there gossiping, we might as well put a stop to it and end Melody's rain of misery." Rebecca said with a small smile.

Sam laughed and agreed with her aunt.

-DP-

"So then all of a sudden Sam slowly rises from the weeds. She was completely covered in plants, vines hung from her arms and her eyes were glowing a solid green. She floated towards me and touched my cheek. She asked me to stay; she said that I could help her raise all of Undergrowth's children if I did."

Zack gasped. "You's said no's right?"

Danny laughed. "I would be here telling you this story if hadn't of said no, now would I?"

Zack sighed in relief and his grip on Danny's hand lessened.

Danny was currently sitting on the couch in the living room with Zack in his lap. He was telling the young boy about all his adventures as Danny Phantom. Zack seemed to be enjoying it and so did Richard apparently because he would occasionally ask a few questions every now and then.

"What if you had said yes?" Richard blurted out.

-DP-

**And I'll end there for today and that discussion will continue in the next chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**And as always have a good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys I finally got around to updating this! Thanks to the fact my government teacher let my class have a free day! **

**-DP-**

Danny glanced back at Richard with a confused expression.

"What do you mean if I said yes? I never would have said yes! I needed to figure out how to free Sam and everyone else in amity, Otherwise everyone would still be trapped under undergrowth's control!" He exclaimed.

"I know, I'm not stupid," Richard scoffed softly, "I meant what if there was no way to save anyone. Would you have taken up Sam's offer?"

Danny sat there in silence, mulling over Richards question. Zack looked up expectantly at Danny waiting for his answer, but was surprised when the hybrid just blurted out the words.

"I don't know…."

Richard scrunched up his face in confusion, a look of tainted disbelief in his eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know." Danny said with a shrug, before he looked up at Richard.

Richard shivered when his eyes made contact with Danny's crystalline blue ones. It was in that moment that the once playful and innocent blue eyes morphed into ones that had a mystery and depth to them that Richard didn't think any other human could possible understand or attain. Those blue orbs also had an understanding and wise look to them that was carefully hidden, Or blended one could say, with his young attributes.

Richard was convinced that those eyes were the ones of a humble being that could easily out shine others, that was full of this impeccable knowledge of not only life but the uncertainly of death as well, and it was those eyes that seemed to burn this next sentence into his mind.

"You can't go through your whole life wondering about the what if's, because if you were ever able to go back to any certain moment and take a different path, or try to prevent something monumental from happening, then you might not like the end result." Danny explained with a distant look. "Besides life has a tendency to happen in a spur of a moment and it's those random spurs that lead to other events. Each choice you make sets you up for a certain path but you never get to see where you're going, so I truthfully can't tell you what I would have done if I couldn't have saved anyone. I've never had to make that choice before and…I hope I never will." Danny finished quietly.

Richard stared at the boy not entirely sure what to say.

"Dose that answer your question?" Danny asked as he ruffled Zack's hair.

-DP-

Sam sat silently at the small table in the kitchen as she listened to the heated debate among her dysfunctional family.

"Your daughter has been an impeccable brat to both _Sam_ and _Danny_!" Rebecca accused as she jabbed a finger at Trisha. "And you've been acting in the same manor! I will not just sit by and watch you _harass_ and _bully_ my niece! "

"She's not just _your_ niece! She's my niece too!" Trisha defended; her voice had an icy quality to it. "And I have just as much say in raising her as you do! My daughter and I are just trying to _correct_ her behavior. After all, employing a young man such as Danny just to pretend to be her boyfriend is incredibly shallow and it's bad etiquette!"

"For the now 12th time, DANNY—IS—NOT—PRETENDING—TO—DATE—OUR—DAUGHTER. WE—ARE—NOT—PAYINGING—HIM!" Pamela shouted defending her daughter for once in her life.

"Right…. Because that's so believable." Trisha deadpanned, and Melody just rolled her eyes.

Pamela growled. "Your just—Gah!—SO infuriating!"

"I got news for you Pam! SO are you!" Trisha snapped.

Sam felt warm tears starting to well up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them. Trying to prevent them from spilling down the side of his face. She was starting to get sick of her family, she was sick of the fighting, and she was going to put an end to it!

Sam stood up from her chair; the legs of the seat scraped against the floor and made an unpleasant noise.

Everyone's attention turned to Sam as she began to make her way out of the room, but just as she opened the door her mother called out to her.

"Sammy-kin's, where are you going?"

Sam turned around to face her family members with a sullen look.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get my scrap book….."

-DP-

Meanwhile On the far side of amity a green swirling portal opened in the park, it cast out a eerie green light across the empty playground and two figures stepped out of it.

One was incredibly tall with broad shoulder and was incredibly pale; he was dressed in what seemed to be an old western style warden uniform that was completely white except for the black longitude lines that were running down his pants. He repositioned his black cowboy hat (AN: Or is it a fedora? I'm not entirely sure…) and dusted off his suite before he looked over toward his new partner.

"So where is this artifact you mentioned…" The warden asked in a dangerously stern voice.

His partner scoffed slightly as he tugged at his white leather glove. His top hat covered the upper half of his face, hiding his eyes and only showing the pale bottom half of his face. His chalky lips pulled into an upward smile.

"It's in amity's museum of natural history." He answered simply.

"It better be," the warden spat. "Don't make me regret springing you from that government agencies prison, Punk."

"Oh don't get your jockeys in a twist Walker." His partner said, waving Walker off dismissively.

"Freakshow..." The warden growled. "Your starting to test my patience, I broke you out because of your previous track record with Phantom. Not so you could tick me off."

"Oh relax Mr. Prick," Freakshow said, lightly patting the warden on the side of his face as he walked past him. His ever present smile growing even larger as he let out one of his demented laughs. "This is going to be fun!"

**-DP-**

**You know, Freakshow was seriously one of my top favorite villains….I mean the dude is the only human enemy that actually posed a threat to Danny but yet I almost never see a story about him on FF. Speaking of which I always thought it would be really cool if someone did a one shot or even a full story on Freakshow's family and how he became a villain. Just a thought *Shrugs* **

**Well guys what do you think? Excited for the next chapter?**

**Please leave a review for me! They keep me motivated to write, I love reading what you guys think!**

**Any who, Have a nice night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Thanks for waiting patiently guys! And thanks for all the reviews!**

**-DP-**

"Your goon's _actually_ took out the security system?" Freakshow asked, faking an astonished expression.

Walker let lose a growl.

"_Frist off_, they're not _goon's _their _officers!_" Walker spat, his voice heavy with annoyance. "And of course they took out the security system! They're not morons!"

Freakshow tapped his foot lightly on the pavement as he glanced up at amity's museum of natural history. It was a very tall building with a slanted roof and intimidating white pillars stationed in front of it. Stone steps led up to the entrance way and large banners were hanging from the roof declaring the opening of the traveling Hope Diamond exhibit. He let out a sigh and shot the warden a dubious look.

"You mean they're not _complete_ morons." He declared with a laugh as he twirled his new black and silver colored iron cane. "Now come along I think it's about time we take our window of opportunity."

"I'm aware…. I swear Freakshow!" Walker growled as he griped the front of the ringmaster's suit and lifted him about 6 inches off the ground so they were at eye level. "I'm about to freaken kill you! You are not in charge of this shindig, I AM, and if I hear you bark one more order at me…Well…Let's just say I'll put an end to your well known case of ghost envy….In other words I'll make you one."

Freakshow blink before his red lips curled into an insidious smile. He pressed a button on his cane and cylindrical milky white crystal with a sharp point burst out of the top of it. He wasted no time jabbing the ghost warden with it.

Walker let out a shriek and dropped Freakshow who stumbled a little but managed to land on his feet. Walker stumbled backward while gripping his now throbbing arm.

"W-wh-what the hell was that?!" Walker stuttered in a stern voice as he backed away.

Freakshow's smile widened.

"Oh, this little thing?" He asked innocently as he dragged his pale fingers along the top of the cloudy crystal. "This is just a crystal by the name of Kunzite. It's only supposed to get rid of negative energy, but when you soak it in water full of sage ash….. Well, then it becomes a weapon against spirits. It won't destroy a ghost or anything like that, but it will certainly hurt like heck. You didn't actually think I would make a deal with you without some sort of way to protect myself. Did you?"

**-DP-**

Sam lifted the corner of her mattress and pulled her scrap book out from underneath it. She smiled slightly when she saw it. The outer cover was a worn purple, from years of use, and was bound by a black spiral. On the front was a picture of her, Danny and tucker. She ran her hand across the picture with a smile, remembering the day it was taken.

It was originally supposed to just be a picture of just her and Danny but right when the picture was snapped tucker randomly jumped in between both of them, catching them both off guard. Tucker was the only one that was actually smiling in the picture while Danny and Sam had looks of totally fear and shock plastered across their face as tucker pulled them both into a head lock.

"I remember that."

Sam jumped and almost dropped her scrapbook. She quickly spun around only to find Danny floating a couple feet off the floor in ghost mode.

"Don't do that!" She yelled. "What did I tell you about knocking? I swear one of these days you're going to phase in while I'm getting dressed!"

Danny's naturally pale reflection soon turned scarlet, He let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh… Sorry Sam's." Danny apologized while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Although that may not, _particularly_, be a bad thing." He joked with a smirk.

Sam huffed and smacked him over the head with her scrapbook. "Really!?"

. "Ouch." Danny declared as he rubbed his head before pouting at his girlfriend. "I was only kidding Sam; you know I would never do that."

Sam raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"What are you even doing up here? I thought you were hanging out with the boys? You were supposed to watch Zach!" She scolded.

Danny smiled. "I'm watching him right now as we speak. So don't worry."

"What?" Sam asked with confusion.

Danny laughed as he pulled her closer to him. "I have a duplicate downstairs."

"Oh, ok….. So how long were you trailing me?"

"A little after all that yelling in the kitchen. I was worried for you Sam….. What your aunt was saying about you…."

Sam watched as his eyes flashed green and she felt his grip on the back of her shirt tighten.

"And then she made you cry and I just—I Gah! I want to—To—." Danny growled through clenched teeth.

She could feel his body temp dropping rapidly, radiating cold air. She glanced at the floor to discover that ice was slowly forming around her boyfriend's shoes.

"Danny," Sam said quietly as she stared at the spreading ice.

"They have no right to treat you that way! I mean you've never done anything that was…. Well I'm not entirely sure what the heck etiquette means but I know that you've never done anything bad!" Danny continued ranting.

"Danny!" Sam spoke up, finally drawing the young hybrids attention. "You're freezing the floor!"

Danny blinked and looked down at his feet to find that, yes; he indeed was unintentionally freezing the floor over with a thin layer of glossy ice. Danny quickly picked Sam up bridal style, So she wouldn't fall on the ice, and floated a foot up into the air.

"Uh…Sorry Sam's…" Danny apologized sheepishly as he placed her on her bed. "Is your hair dryer still in the third drawer under the sink in your bathroom? I'll get started on melting this."

Sam shook her head yes and watched as Danny disappeared threw her bedroom wall.

-DP-

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't so eventful for you guys, It was kinda a filler chapter! Though I should have the next chapter up soon! Promise! Thanks for the reviews you guys left Last chapter! But Please leave some new reviews too! They help keep me motivated to write! Happy holidays Everybody!**

**XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I finally updated. **

**Oh and I survived the end of the world! Though I'm sure by the time this chapter is put up that saying will be out dated! The other saying I wanted to say was "It's only the end of the world. Don't worry! The Winchesters will save us!" But considering this is a DP fandom story you guys are unlikely to get that reference. But then again you could say don't worry Danny will save us! **

**He he I'm on a coffee kick! **

**Well…..That's all I got to say… Yup**

**XD**

**-DP-**

Freakshow walked down the empty halls of the museum with a reluctant Walker trailing a safe distance behind him. Said warden was glaring at the back of the ring master so hard that bullet wouldn't have been surprised if the humans coat was to catch on fire.

"I'm sure that glare won't help much." Bullet murmured to his boss.

Walker stopped his glare long enough to address his right hand man.

"Yeah but it damn well makes me feel better. Who does that punk even think he is? I swear once his job is over I'm ganking that son of a gun."

Freakshow laughed and looked behind him. Once he saw the wardens ticked off expression he laughed even harder.

Walker growled and tightened his hand into a fist.

"What's so funny Clown!"

Freakshow took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Well I just found it very Ironic that you were cussing." Freakshow said as he adjusted the tip of his hat with his cane, a ghost of a smile passing over his face. "Isn't that against the Rules?"

Walker blinked and pulled a large white (**AN. I think it was white, right?**) book from his breast pocket. He began carefully flipping through, mumbling incoherently as he scanned each page over.

Freakshow rolled his eyes.

"Ghosts and their obsessions," He grumbled with disbelief before turning to walk once again.

The ringmaster turned the corner, leaving the baffled warden behind. He glanced around at the different exhibits with lack of interested until he spotted what he was looking for.

"Ahh, there it is! The Hope Diamond exhibit!" He said with delight. "Just what I was looking for!"

-DP-

Danny placed the purple spider web laced hair dryer back in the drawer and quickly shut it. He then hastily grabbed the towel off the counter and walked back out into Sam's room.

"I think that was the fastest I've ever seen you do that." Sam called from her place on the bed as she watched her boyfriend throw the towel out on the floor.

"Heh…. Well that's kinda a bad thing. It means it happens too much." Danny said with a nervous laugh as he stepped on the towel, sopping up the extra water from the carpet.

"You need to get a hold on your emotions and then maybe things like that will stop." Sam said with a smirk.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean get a hold on my emotions?"

"Well haven't you noticed that when your powers flare up it's normally because of some sort of extreme emotion. Like before when you froze the floor you were really mad, pissed even." Sam pointed out.

Danny stiffened and he looked his girlfriend over.

"Do…..do you really think that?"

Sam shook her head yes.

"It would make sense, don't you think?" she asked, but she didn't receive an answer. She looked back up at her boyfriend. "Danny?"

"I—I, then that would make me a danger wouldn't it?" he asked, his eyebrows creasing with worry. He looked like he was about to say something more but he was interrupted before he could even form the first word tanks to his ghost sense wafted from his mouth. "Oh you're kidding me! Now?"

Danny sent an apologetic glance towards Sam.

Sam giggled.

"It's alright Danny go do your thing. Besides," She said as she ran her fingers down the spine of her scrap book. "I need to go bring this thing downstairs."

-DP-

"No, see there's no rule against-." Walker trailed off as he looked up to prove a point only to find that Freakshow had left him and his men behind. "Where did that clown disappear too now?"

"He turned the corner just ahead of us while you were looking through the rule book, sir." Bullet explained.

"What? Why didn't you say something!" The Warden barked. Spit flying from his mouth.

Bullet backed away slightly, holding his hands up in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I thought but you looked busy." Bullet explained.

Walker rolled his eyes as he pushed past bullet with a huff, muttering under his breath about being surrounded by idjits. He turned the corner and made his way down the marble hallway, glancing at all of exhibits, not because he was interested in them but because he was looking to see if his 'partner' was there.

Finally he spotted Freakshow and it seemed that the ring master had spotted him as well.

"Well, well, well, it took you long enough." Freakshow called from the other side of the room. "While you were busy I actually found the object we were looking for. All I need you to do is phase it out of this nice little glass box that it's in."

Walker growled and decided to ignore the first part of Freakshow's remark. He wasn't here to fight with him, no matter how bad he wanted to.

Walker complied and did as he was told. He studied the blue stone as turned his hand intangible and plucked it from its place.

"How exactly is this rock going to help us nail Phantom?" He asked as he held it up to the light to examine it.

Freakshow raised an eyebrow.

"You have never heard of the curse of the blue diamond?"

"It's cursed?" Walker gasped out, suddenly treating the object as if it was a small mine that would detonate at the slightest movement.

"Don't worry. The curse won't affect you." Freakshow said as he rolled his eyes.

Walker heaved a sigh of relief. Incredibly glad that he didn't just get screwed over by his partner, but he couldn't help but be curious as to why he wasn't affected.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why doesn't the curse affect me?"

Freakshow smiled up at the ghost warden.

"It's because you're already dead."

-DP-

**Well Please Don't shoot me! I promise that both cliff hangers will be dealt with in the next chapter! You'll finally see Sam show off her scrap book and you'll learn more about the Blue Diamonds curse. Happy New Year!**

**Please leave a review they keep me motivated to write!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well Howdy guys! It's been a while….Heh…. sorry about that! Lol, anyway Here's the new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rocks!**

**-DP-**

Freakshow watched as Walker strung the hope diamond onto a simple black crystal studded choker.

"So what's the story behind this stone?" Walker asked, slightly intrigued as he busily tried to attach the rock. He really wasn't having the best of luck with that. His fingers were too beefy.

He had already dropped the darn thing twice

"You mean you don't know?" Freakshow asked perplexed.

Walker glanced up at Freakshow with an annoyed exspression

"Would I be asking you if I didn't know?" He deadpanned.

Freakshow shrugged as he leaned against a nearby wall, twirling his cane slowly in his fingers, a board smile plastered on his chalky face.

"I presume not…It's just that it's such a well know story in the Ghost Zone I thought that you would of heard of it already."

Walker let lose a growl.

"Well I never have so will you just answer my question already!"

Freakshow rolled his eyes at the ghost warden's outburst.

"Right, Right, Don't get your jockeys in a twist." Freakshow waved him off. "The legend is said to have begun with a theft… Several centuries ago, a man named Tavernier made a trip to India. While there, he stole a large blue diamond from the forehead –Or eye, nobody's exactly sure—of a statue of the Hindu goddess Sita. For this transgression, according to the legend, Tavernier was torn apart by wild dogs on a trip to Russia, Not to long after he had sold the diamond. This was the first of the many horrible death attributed to the curse. But before his death Tavernier had continued to travel and arrived back in France in 1668, twenty-six years after he stole the large blue diamond. French King Louis XIV, the "Sun King," ordered Tavernier presented at court. From Tavernier, Louis XIV bought the large, blue diamond as well as forty-four large diamonds and 1,122 smaller diamonds. Unaware of how the extravagant blue stone was retrieved or it's deadly curse.

The King ordered the diamond to be incorporated into a new crown for him to wear but he unfortunately passed away before the crown was ever completed. So the newly finished crown was passed on to the king's grandson, King Louis XVI….. Apparently the French lacked imagination when it came to names, but anyway, soon after the new king's marriage to Marie Antoinette the French Revolution came about. In a final and very violent act of rebellion by the French citizens, the monarchs were beheaded by that awful contraption called the Guillotine. They were the second grizzly deaths brought on by the Diamonds curse.

For some while after that the blue diamond seemed to disappear without a trace… That is until it came into the possession of Phillip Hope. The Hope family is said to have been tainted with the diamond's curse. According to the legend, the once-rich Hopes went bankrupt because of the Hope diamond's merciless curse. Eventually one of the Hope's family members did the smart thing and sold the cursed object.

It was Simon Frankel, an American jeweler, who bought the Hope diamond in 1901 and eventually brought it to the United States. The diamond changed hands several times during the next several years, Causing family tension, suicides, bankruptcy and an even larger list of unfortunate events to happen to every one of the hope diamonds unlucky owners. The last owner decided to sell the diamond to an old friend of his. Who went by the name of Evelyn Walsh McLean. She was the only daughter of an incredibly rich Irish immigrant. She had a slight attraction to things that brought bad luck; she insisted that things that normally brought bad luck for other people brought good luck for her." Freakshow snorted and shook his head at the girls pure stupidity, "Though Evelyn McLean wore the Hope diamond as a good luck charm, others saw the curse strike her too. McLean's first born son, Vinson, died in a car crash when he was only nine. McLean suffered another major loss when her daughter committed suicide at age 25. In addition to all this, Evelyn McLean's husband was declared insane and confined to a mental institution until his death in 1941. The grief stricken and debt driven Evelyn died soon after her husband and the cursed blue stone was sold yet again.

When the Hope diamond went on sale in 1949, it was bought by Harry Winston, a New York jeweler who then later wasted no time in donating it to the Smithsonian Institution. In 1958 it was to be the focal point of a newly established gem collection…. And now the Infamous stone has made its way to amity of all places."

Walker bit his lip as he stared down at the cursed object in his hands.

"This little thing sure has caused some damage."

Freakshow laughed lightly.

"It's done a lot more than 'just some' damage and that's precisely why we are going to use this against phantom."

Walker glanced at the diamond studded black chocker in his hand before shooting a dubious look back up at Freakshow.

"No offense clown, but Phantoms not all that into things that sparkle." The warden said as he held up the choker in question.

Freakshow face palmed.

"Well of course not you dolt! That necklace isn't going to be worn by that little phantom brat; it's going to be worn by his loud mouthed girlfriend. All we need to do is drop that chocker off at her house with a little note that says 'Merry Christmas~ From Danny' and she'll never take the thing off. Danny will fail to save her from the diamonds curse and with her sudden death; his world will come crashing down around him….."

-DP-

Sam watched Danny fly off into the distance from her window until he disappeared over the horizon. She let out a sigh, even though she didn't show it, She was kind of hoping he would come into the kitchen with her to help out with the whole scrapbook issue. She looked down at the purple book once again and ran her fingers over the top.

"Whelp, it's time to get this over with."

-DP-

Zach let out a yelp when Danny's body suddenly disappeared out from underneath him. The young boy crashed in to the comfortable couch cushions.

Richard Jumped up and rushed over to Zack's side quickly yanking the boy up from the couch.

"Z-z-zack are you ok?" Richard blurted out as he stared into Zack's wide and frightened eyes.

"Where did's Danny go?" He whimpered as his eyes started to water.

Richard just quickly shushed the young boy and pulled him into an awkward hug.

"It's going to be alright…..I'm sure he'll be right back!"

Richard didn't know what exactly just happened to Danny but something told him that he should probably let Sam know…

-DP-

Pamela sighed in frustration as she climbed the steps to the second floor of her house. It was incredibly rude of her daughter to keep her family waiting for so long! Pamela was too busy grumbling to herself to notice Zack and Richard bolting up the steps behind her till it was too late. The two frightened boys crashed into Pamela with such force that all of them were sent tumbling backwards down the steps. Sam let out a gasp from the top of the steps and quickly rushed down to see if they were alright.

Pamela, Richard and Zack slowly untangled themselves from each other with moans of short lived agony. Neither of them wanted to do that **ever** again.

Sam quickly bent down next to Zack, carelessly dropping her scrap book next her.

"Are you alright!" She asked as she checked her little cousin over from head to toe before pulling him off of Richards back.

"Thank you." Richard groaned out as he pushed himself up off the ground and turned to pull Pamela to her feet. Pamela stumbled forward and almost fell again, before gaining her balance.

"Well." Pam said with a groan. "That was….Painful."

Richard ran a hand threw his red hair. "Sorry about that Mrs. Manson."

Pam shot the boy an evil glare. "Why on God's green earth were you two rushing up the steps like a pair of madmen!?"

"We's were runn'n cause Danny disapered's!" Zack shouted.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then she remembered that Danny said he left a clone with the boys. He must have called it back when he left to go deal with whatever ghost just showed up. Sam glanced at the overly spooked faces of her cousin and Richard. She couldn't help it, she just busted out laughing.

Richard looked up at Sam with shock.

"Your boyfriend just suddenly vanished, we fell down a flight of stairs and you're laughing? How is that Funny!"

S-s- sorry!" Sam blurted out between giggles "It's just—Just, Danny's fi- fine, he had to go—t—take care –of a ghost!"

Pamela sighed, before very uncharacteristically, face palming.

Zack's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"So Danny's is okay's?"

Sam took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Yes Danny's fine." She said with a smile as she bent down to pick up her scrap book from the floor.

Pamela let out an aggravated huff.

"It took you long enough to get that little book!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry." She said sarcastically.

"Well you should be." Pamela replied, her face sour. "Boys why don't you head back to the living room. Sammy-kin's and I are going to the kitchen to finally show our patient family her scrap book."

Sam vividly cringed at her unwanted nickname, but that went unnoticed by her mother.

"What's a scrap's book?" Zack asked. He had never heard of one before.

Richard raised an eyebrow.

"It's a book full of pictures of events that happened in the past." He explained to Zack.

Zack just looked even more confused.

"Why's would you want's to do that's to a book's?"

Richard sighed in defeat.

"Come on I'll explained it to you in the living room."

Sam watched as Richard picked Zack up and walked down the hallway, trying in vain to explain the purpose of a scrap book to the young 5 year old.

Sam let out a sigh of her own and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Well it's about time." Melody sneered when she saw Sam walk in threw the swinging door to the kitchen. All of Sam's family members were hunched around the small and crappy looking table that the maids and butlers ate their meals at while on duty. It was quite a contradiction, and if it was under other circumstances she would probably be whipping out a camera right now. Nothing was funnier than ironic photos with amusing captions. Sam let out a comical snort as she thought of all the captions she could glue to the photos. Her thoughts were cut short when her mother elbowed her in the gut.

"What took you so long to get down here anyway? Let me guess you couldn't find your precious Scrapbook." Trisha cooed in mockery.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I totally lied about my scrapbook, in fact this book I have in my hands is actually a Goth's guide to vegan cooking." Sam said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Sam's Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Simon snorted in amusement, while Sam's favorite Grandmother just full out died laughing. Her raspy laugh echoed around the suddenly silent room. It was silent because all of Sam's other family members were staring at the small purple book in shock.

Melody was the first to respond, and as usual she wasn't very nice.

"So you have the scrapbook, so what, you probably just have a bunch of photo shopped pictures in it." She said with a huff.

Sam's purple lips pulled into a half smirk.

"Well you see that would be possible if I had used a digital camera to take all of the pictures. But because I'm Goth and I enjoy things that go against society's way of thinking. All of these photos were taken by an original Polaroid. Which makes all of these photo's 100% real, you can't fake a picture that comes straight out of the camera itself."

Melody looked like she had just been slapped.

"Well—Well!" Melody floundered, unable to come up with another comeback. She just simply screeched and stormed out of the room, her obnoxious mother following after her.

Sam blinked and looked down at her scrapbook. She was torn between doing a happy dance over her victory and being bummed out because she didn't get to rub the existence of each individual photo in her shallow cousin's face.

"They didn't even look through it….."

"Well then that's there loss," Rebecca said, drawing the attention of her niece. "Because I know for a fact that I want to see it."

"Me too"

"Don't forget me; I don't think I'd ever have a problem with looking at that young man." Sam's Grandma Rose cackled, only to be stopped when her other Grandmother, Ida, zoomed up next to her in her little mortised scooter and swatted the drunken old woman on the arm.

Ida then smiled at her granddaughter.

"You know I never get tired of hearing your wonderful stories bubeleh."

-DP-

**Well I think that was the longest chapter for this story so far. It was 11 pages! I hope that makes up for the long wait *Puppy dog eyes* **

**Anyway the last word bubeleh is the nickname that Sam's grandma had called her in the show. I looked at 7 different websites just trying to figure out how to spell that one word so let me know if I got it right or wrong.**

**What did you guys think of the chapter? Like the legend of the Hope Diamond? What about Walker and Freakshow's evil plot?**

**Oh and sorry I left it off on such a cliff hanger…. Again… I swear one of these days I won't do that…. hopefully. Anyway Thanks for all the reviews you guys left! XD **

**I always enjoy reading about what you thought of the story. Don't feel too shy to leave a couple more though. Your lovely reviews keep me motivated to write!**

**Have a nice night Guys! XD**


End file.
